Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' is a TV series that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set after the events of The Avengers. Overview Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They'll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Cast Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Chloe Bennett as Skye *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Mike Peterson/Deathlok *David Conrad as Ian Quinn *Ruth Negga as Raina *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand *Bill Paxton as John Garrett *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot Special Guests *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Louis Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill *Stan Lee as Train Passenger *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Amy Acker as Audrey, the cellist *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout Episodes Season 1 *"Pilot" *"0-8-4" *"The Asset" *"Eye-Spy" *"Girl In The Flower Dress" *"FZZT" *"The Hub" *"The Well" *"Repairs" *"The Bridge" *"The Magical Place" *"Seeds" *"T.R.A.C.K.S." *"T.A.H.I.T.I." *"Yes Men" *"End of the Beginning" *"Turn, Turn, Turn" *"Providence" *"The Only Light in the Darkness" *"Nothing Personal" *"Ragtag" *"Beginning of the End" Production To be added Trivia *Episodes air on ABC at 8PM on Tuesday nights. *The series premiered on September 24, 2013. *In an August 2013 Entertainment Weekly interview, Joss Whedon said that "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." is "basically a TV series of 'The Zeppo' episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was a very deliberate deconstruction of a Buffy episode in order to star the person who mattered the least. The people who are ignored are the people I've been writing as my heroes from day one." Gallery Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..jpg|Logo. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 01.jpg Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Phil Coulson Agents of SHIELD.jpg Coulson1.jpg Melinda May Agents of SHIELD.jpg Agentmay.jpg Maymel.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Grant Ward.jpg Grant Ward ID.jpg Leo Fitz Agents of SHIELD.jpg Leo Fitz.jpg Leo Fitz ID.jpg Jemma Simmons Agents of SHIELD.jpg Jemma Simmons.jpg Jemma Simmons ID.jpg Skye Agents of SHIELD.jpg Skye-1.jpg Glenn Talbot AoS.jpg Videos Trivia File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge"|The Bridge File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs|Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well|The Well File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A.|The Magical Place File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds|Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S.|T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I.|T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men|Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning|End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn|Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain|Providence Promos and Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 Video:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Promo 1|Promo # 1 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agent Coulson's Team|Coulson promo. File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer|Official Trailer Video:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access With Agent Ward|Level 7 Access Agent Ward profile. File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Agent May|Level 7 Access with Agent May profile. File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons|Level 7 Access with Fitz & Simmons profile. File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Spotlight|Skye Spotlight. File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Character Profile Agent Melinda May|Agent Melinda May References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2364582/ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on IMDB] Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:TV Shows